Me Atrapaste
by saku-112
Summary: Ryoma regresa a Japón por una apuesta, por eso él no espera nada de este viaje. Pero ¿lo atrapará el amor en Japón?
1. De regreso a Japón

POT le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi

* * *

Capitulo 1

De regreso a Japón

Dos hombres se encontraban descansando después de un largo y agotador partido de tenis en la cancha de su casa.

-Maldito viejo- dijo entre dientes el joven de ojos dorados.

-¡Shounen, shounen! Perdiste así que bye, bye…- dijo su padre de lo más contento.

Flashback

Ryoma se encontraba descansando en su dormitorio cuando de repente le cayó un bulto en su espalda.

-¡Karupin!- gritó el ojidorado- que haces aq…

-¡Jajaja!- la risa de su padre lo interrumpió- hubieras visto tu cara ¡jajaja!

-¡Viejo!, ¿Quién te crees para que me levantes así? ¡Ah!- reclamó el joven.

-Tu padre quien más- dijo ofendido el mayor.

-Ja, gran cosa- respondió el más joven de los Echizen.

-Oye respeta a tu padre- dijo el ex tenista, pero Ryoma no le hacia ni el más mínimo caso así que se le ocurrió una idea- te parece un partido de tenis como disculpa.

El ojidorado no dudo ni por un instante en aceptar, ya que el brillo en sus ojos delataba la emoción que le producía enfrentarse a él, porque a pesar de haber mejorado aun no lograba vencerlo pero este día él quería demostrarle que era mejor que antes.

Así que sin esperar más tiempo se dirigieron a las canchas que se encontraban en la parte posterior de su casa, y dieron comienzo al partido. Este estaba de lo más intenso, estaban jugando de igual a igual, y esto le pareció extraño a Ryoma pero no le importó para él era más importante demostrarle que era el mejor, y siguieron jugando hasta que estaban 6-5 (40-30) a favor de su padre, pero él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, pero justo en ese momento su padre dijo algo que lo desconcentró.

-Shounen, se me olvidó decirte que si pierdes te vas a vivir a Japón solo por 6 meses, sin nuestro apoyo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- fue lo que gritó le ojidorado.

-7-5 Juego y partido para mí- dijo Echizen Nanjiro de lo más contento.

-Eso no es justo como se te ocurre decirme que me voy a vivir solo en medio de un partido- le reclamó el menor de los Echizen.

-Excusas, eso solo son excusas- dijo su padre, y Ryoma solo le mandó la mejor mirada de odio que tenía.

-Está bien, está bien, te vamos a ayudar, y aunque te hagas el ofendido y digas que no quieres irte es lo que más quieres- dijo "sabiamente" su padre.

Fin del flashback

-Maldito viejo- dijo entre dientes el joven de ojos dorados.

-¡Shounen, shounen! Perdiste así que bye, bye…- dijo su padre de lo más contento.

Una semana después

Toda una familia se encontraba en el aeropuerto para despedir al menor integrante de su familia.

-Hijo, querido si necesitas algo solo nos llamas ok, Darling- dijo Rinko preocupada por su hijo.

-Hmm- fue la única respuesta de Ryoma.

-Hay ma, chibisuke solo se va por 6 meses y va a un lugar que ya conoce, además lo único que tiene que hacer es ir a la escuela y jugar tenis porque casa…, es verdad ¿Ryoma donde se va a hospedar?- dijo Ryoga, el hermano mayor de Ryoma- ya que Nanako se mudó a la residencia del campus de su universidad, y no creo que Ryoma se va a encargar de la casa.

-No te preocupes Ryoga- dijo Najiro mientras miraba a Ryoma- ya me encargué de eso.

Esa mirada que su padre le mandó no le hizo sentir muy bien que digamos a Ryoma así que intentó ignorarlo.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 783 con destino Tokio-Japón por favor sírvanse abordar el avión- dijo una voz por el altavoz.

-Bueno hijo ese es tu vuelo, cuídate- dijo Rinko dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ryoma, al cual este gesto incomodo un poco pero no dijo nada.

-Adiós Chibisuke, cuídate y no rompas corazones como aquí- dijo Ryoga de lo más alegre mientras le revolvía el cabello a su no tan pequeño hermano.

-Si, adiós shounen- dijo su padre mientras reía un poco por el comentario de Ryoga.

-Bye- dijo Ryoma y luego se fue para poder abordar el avión.

10 horas después

Pasajeros abróchense los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar y bienvenidos a Japón- esa fueron las indicaciones de la aeromoza.

Mientras tanto un joven de aproximadamente 16 años se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Japón, no pensé que iba a regresar, y menos por una tonta apuesta, tres años fuera habrá cambiado algo, no lo creo- pensó Ryoma mientras salía del avión.

-Ahora, ¿quien será la persona que me va a recoger?- se dijo Ryoma- ese viejo pervertido seguro no le dijo a nadie.

-Hola Ryoma- dijo una voz tras él- tanto tiempo sin verte.

Continuará...


	2. La propuesta

**POT le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi**

Lamento la demora, espero que disfruten el capi.

* * *

Capitulo 2

La propuesta

-Hola Ryoma- dijo una voz tras él- tanto tiempo sin verte.

Ryoma se giró lentamente para ver a la persona que lo había saludado.

-¡Ryusaki sensei!- dijo el joven gatuno realmente sorprendido de verla ahí.

-Ryoma, pareces realmente sorprendido de verme aquí, ¿acaso tu padre no te lo dijo?-habló la sensei mientras sonreía por la cara de asombro y molestia de su ex pupilo.

-Debía de decirme algo-fueron unas palabras pronunciadas con clara molestia por parte de Ryoma.

-¡Hay este hombre!- pensó Sumire sensei, y luego dijo- Ryoma tu estas esperando que alguien te venga a recoger ¿no es así?

Ryoma asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?- dijo la entrenadora realmente divertida por el despiste de su pupilo, y este solo enarcó una ceja dando a entender que realmente no sabia de que estaba hablando.

-Hay Ryoma- dijo la entrenadora- si que eres despistado, te vas a quedar en mi casa.

-¡¿En su casa?!- dijo sorprendido Ryoma.

-Si, ¿hay algún problema?-contestó la entrenadora.

-No, para nada-dijo Ryoma- solo que… no me lo esperaba.

-Si, seguro-dijo la entrenadora- bueno Ryoma será mejor que nos vayamos, porque después de este largo viaje seguro querrás descansar.

-Aja- fue lo único que dijo Ryoma.

El trayecto a casa de la entrenadora (en el auto de esta) fue en completo silencio, porque tanto Ryoma como la entrenadora se encontraban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Ryoma

-¡Viejo loco! Dejarme con la entrenadora, ¿en qué estaba pensando? no es que ella sea mala persona, pero si me manda solo hasta aquí pensé que me iba a conseguir como mínimo un departamento, no que iba a tener una persona que me cuide, bueno pero al menos no me preocuparé por la falta de comida.

Sumire

-Hay Nanjiro, no se como conseguiste enviar a tu hijo hasta aquí pero se que lo hiciste de "buena fe", aunque tu idea me resulte algo descabellada porque tengo miedo de que "ella" salga lastimada.

Flashback

-Ring, Ring- sonó el teléfono.

-¿Aló?- contestó la entrenadora.

-Hola vieja ¿como estás?- dijo una voz a través del auricular.

-¡Nanjiro! - gritó la entrenadora- ¡deja de llamarme vieja, me entendiste!

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- dijo con el tono más inocente que pudo poner el ex tenista.

-Eres la única persona que me llama así, pero no creo que haya sido por eso que me has llamado ¿o me equivoco?- dijo con claro sarcasmo en su voz Sumire sensei.

-Ja, ja-se río Nanjiro- pues si tienes razón, te llamaba porque quiero proponerte algo o mejor dicho pedirte un favor

-¿Un favor?- se cuestionó la entrenadora

-Si un favor- dijo el ex tenista- aunque pensándolo bien es algo de las dos cosas, quiero que dejes hospedar a Ryoma en tu casa.

-¿En mi casa?- exclamó la entrenadora con clara sorpresa

-Si, en tu casa- aseguró Nanjiro- ¿acaso hay algún un problema?

-No, no lo hay, solo que me sorprende que Ryoma regrese, ya que por lo que se a él le esta yendo muy bien en - dijo Sumire

-Bueno pues si tienes razón le va bien, pero…-Nanjiro se quedó un momento en silencio.

-¿Pero que?- preguntó la entrenadora.

-Pero es que NO TIENE NOVIA-dijo de lo más "preocupado" Nanjiro

-¡¿Qué no tiene novia?! Esa es acaso razón suficiente para que tu hijo regrese- dijo con un tono de clara molestia la entrenadora

-No, no lo es- dijo Nanjiro- bueno en parte si; él ya no es como antes-continuó hablando Nanjiro pero con un tono que indicaba preocupación-antes tenía amigos, ahora solo se dedica a entrenar, se ha vuelto mas frío que nunca y ni que decir de chicas no le interesa ninguna, ¡ninguna! Y creo yo que ahí tú me puedes ayudar.

-¿Yo?- cuestionó la entrenadora

-Bueno en realidad tu nieta, ella siempre fue como una "amiga" para mi hijo, o por lo menos es lo más cercano que tuvo, así que creo que si él va para allá y se pone en contacto con sus viejos amigos y se acerca más a tu nieta pues podría regresar el Ryoma de antes y tal vez suceda algo entre tu nieta y mi hijo- dijo Nanjiro con una pizca de picardía al final.

-En realidad me parece buena idea que Ryoma regrese para encontrarse con lo chicos, pero… mi nieta no estoy segura que sea bueno para ella- dijo Sumire con un tono que indicaba preocupación

-¿Por qué no crees que sea bueno para tu nieta?- preguntó Nanjiro con gran curiosidad.

-Pues… Nanjiro júrame que no vas a decir nada de nada- indicó de lo más seria la entrenadora.

-Te lo juro pero dime porque-dijo Nanjiro en tono serio raro en él

-Es que… a mi nieta… le gusta tu hijo- dijo Sumire un poco dubitativa ya que estaba hablando de los sentimientos de su nieta.

-Mejor aun- dijo Nanjiro de lo más alegre- si ella siente lo que dices que siente va a ser más sencillo que mi hijo se interese en ella, vas a ver todo va a funcionar bien.

-Esta bien acepto que se quede, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo se quedará?- dijo Sumire totalmente vencida ante la idea de Nanjiro.

-Solo por seis meses-dijo Nanjiro- por ahora.

-Ok Nanjiro, llámame cuando tengas la fecha exacta de la llegada de Ryoma de acuerdo- dijo Sumire.

-Ok-dijo Nanjiro- y gracias vieja, Bye.

-Nanj…-Sumire se quedó con la palabra en la boca puesto que el ex tenista ya había colgado.

Fin del Flashback

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Por ahora solo somos dos

Queria decirles que la razón por la cual no subia las contis era que la página no me dejaba subir los capis asi que por eso ha sido la demora, espero no demorarme mucho para la proxima conti.

Gracias por sus reviews y cuidense.

ByE...

**

* * *

**

**Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi **

Capitulo 3

Por ahora solo somos dos

Luego de media hora de camino, Ryoma y Sumire llegaron al hogar de esta última.

—Bueno Ryoma bienvenido —dijo Sumire sensei con un tono que demostraba alegría— espero que te guste la estancia en mi casa.

—Gracias —dijo Ryoma con apenas el volumen necesario para que la entrenadora lo oiga, después de eso Ryoma se fijo en la casa.

Esta era de dos pisos, color crema, tenia una pequeña reja por la cual se entra al amplio jardín, el cual se caracteriza por las abundantes rosas blancas, en el medio de este se podía apreciar un camino de piedras que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

—Bueno Ryoma pasemos.

Y dicho esto Ryoma siguió a la entrenadora a través del jardín, luego entraron a la casa.

—Bonita casa —dijo Ryoma ya que no se le ocurría que otra cosa poder decir.

Lo primero que observó fue que la casa estaba completamente ordenada nada fuera de su lugar, en el centro de la sala se encontraba una sencilla mesa de centro y alrededor de esta los sofás, luego se veía el comedor con una mesa no muy grande aproximadamente para 6 personas, la cocina se encontraba pasando la sala y el comedor.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo algo sorprendida Sumire ya que no esperaba ese "elogio" por parte de Ryoma— ahora acompáñame para enseñarte tu habitación.

Ryoma la siguió hacia las escaleras que se encontraban a un lado de la sala. En el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones; al termino de las escaleras había un pasillo con cinco puertas, la del fondo es la que va hacia al ático pero desde fuera de la casa no parece que hubiera alguno, la primera de la derecha la utilizaba la entrenadora como una oficina y la que estaba al frente de esta era su recamara, las habitaciones del al fondo era la de la derecha la de Ryoma y la de la izquierda por de Sakuno pero esta última información no la conocía nuestro querido Ryoma.

Cuando la entrenadora le termino de explicar a Ryoma la distribución de las habitaciones había una duda en el puesto no le dijo nada sobre la habitación que se encontraba enfrete de la suya.

—Bueno Ryoma eso es todo —dijo la entrenadora con un ligero toque de nervios ya que ella quería que el efecto "soy un total despistado" de su alumno funcione en esta oportunidad— ahora te dejo descansar ok.

—Mmm… —dijo Ryoma y justo cuando Sumire sensei ya se iba el hizo lo que normalmente no haría, hablar de más— Sumire sensei ¿de quién es esta recamara?

La entrenadora se congelo en medio del pasillo apenas escuchó estas palabras.

—Bueno… pues… ¿porque quieres saber?… no creo que sea algo que realmente te interese —la entrenadora empezaba a darles vueltas al asunto ya que no quería que Ryoma se enterara de quien era la recamara aun— ¿verdad?

Ryoma solo la miró con una ceja alzada, indicando así que si le preguntaba era porque quería saber.

—Esta bien te lo voy a decir, no es que sea un secreto… pero…

—¿Pero qué? —cuestionó el príncipe.

—Pero… — la entrenadora fue interrumpida por el timbrar del teléfono.

Ring Ring

—Luego te lo digo ok —dijo de lo más alegre por haber sido "salvada por la campana".

—Ok — dijo el príncipe y después de esto se metió a su recamara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto la entrenadora fue a responder el teléfono desde su recamara.

—¿Alo? —contestó la entrenadora.

—¡Abuela! —dijo una voz que demostraba la alegría que tenía por habla con la entrenadora.

—Sakuno hija ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuándo regresas? —empezó a preguntar la entrenadora de lo más alegre por recibir noticias de su nieta.

—Abuela estoy bien y bueno regreso el domingo a las 5 pm —dijo de lo más alegre la ojirubi.

—¿El domingo en la tarde? —Cuestionó la entrenadora— yo pensé que iba a ser en la mañana como el lunes comienzas las clases.

—Bueno ese era el plan pero hubo unos pequeños percances de última hora—dijo la pelirrojisa.

—¿Pequeños percances? No me estas ocultando nada ¿verdad? —cuestionó la entrenadora.

—Es verdad no te miento, además que ganaría mintiéndote —dijo de lo más segura Sakuno.

—Eso es cierto, entonces el domingo a las 5 pm te recojo en la estación de acuerdo —aseguró Sumire.

—Esta bien abuela hasta el domingo, nos vemos, cuídate — se despidió Sakuno.

—Adiós cuídate tú también —se despidió de igual manera la entrenadora y colgó el teléfono.

—Bueno Sakuno espero que cuando regreses y se ponga en marcha la idea de Nanjiro todo salga bien —decía la entrenadora para si misma— porque no quiero que salgas lastimada, el problema ahora es como te digo sobre el plan, porque conociéndote por más que te guste Ryoma tu te vas a negar, bueno aun me queda un día para pensar como decirte las cosas.

Después de meditar sobre como hablar sobre el plan con su nieta la entrenadora dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar algo para cenar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras la entrenadora se encontraba hablando por teléfono cierto joven gatuno se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en porque se le ocurrió preguntar por la habitación no es que fuera algo importante, en realidad era una simple habitación y él por lo general solo pregunta lo que le interesa, así que no encontraba explicación lógica para esto decidió dejar este tema a un lado y llamar a su familia, así que sacó su móvil y marcó a su casa.

—¿aló? —dijo la voz de una mujer a través del auricular.

—Mamá soy Ryoma llegué bien solo llamaba para avisar —dijo Ryoma con un tono que demostraba que estaba completamente aburrido.

—Hijo que bueno que llamas —dijo Rinko de lo más angustiada— me estaba preocupando porque no llamabas y tu padre no me quería dar el número de la entrenadora.

—No hay nada porque preocuparse.

—Esta bien hijo, y ¿estás cómodo ahí? —cuestionó Rinko.

—Si —dijo Ryoma de una manera rápida y automática.

—Como no voy a lograr que hables más te dejo para que descanses ok cuídate mucho tu padre y tu hermano te mandan saludos, bye Darling — se despidió Rinko.

—Bye —se despidió, cortó la llamada y volvió a recostarse en su cama mientras "apreciaba" su habitación.

Era parecida a la de su casa en Japón (entiéndase la del anime) solo que este caso estaba ordenada, era un poco más amplia, tenía baño propio, y el color de la pared era azul oscuro, iba a seguir con el análisis de su habitación pero lo distrajo un sonido muy peculiar.

—Grrr —rugió su estómago así que se dirigió a la cocina para ver si encontraba algo para comer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La entrenadora se encontraba en la cocina terminando la cena, se le notaba feliz y estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Ryoma estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, hasta que este se dio a notar.

—Sumire sensei — llamó Ryoma

—¡Ah! Ryoma no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí ¿deseas algo? —preguntó la entrenadora con un muy buen animo.

—Ponta —dijo el ojidorado no necesitaba decir más.

—¿Ponta? Esta bien ahora te la doy pero junto con la cena ¿de acuerdo? Así que ahora anda a lavarte las manos —dijo la entrenadora solo que lo último como una orden.

Ryoma no dijo nada e hizo lo que la entrenadora le pidió ya que el hambre era grande, pero cuando fue al comedor se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar la entrenadora había puesto la mesa para tres personas y eso lo intrigó, así que cuando la entrenadora ingresó al comedor el decidió saciar su curiosidad.

—Sumire sensei ¿alguien va a venir a cenar? —lo dijo de la manera más fría posible.

—No ¿por? —la entrenadora miró a Ryoma con una cara de gran duda.

Él solo indicó con la mirada la mesa y bastó eso para que Sunmire sensei se diera cuenta de lo que hablaba Ryoma y dijo.

—Es verdad por ahora solo somos los dos —dijo y luego retiró el plato de la mesa.

Ryoma solo la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada ya que no entendía a lo que se refería con "por ahora solo somos dos" pero no le dio importancia y se sentó a comer.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

* * *


	4. Sakuno Ryusaki

**Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Sakuno Ryusaki

Una joven de aproximadamente 16 años se encontraba arreglando sus maletas, ya que después de 2 largos meses de estar en un campamento iba a regresar a su casa, este era sobre jóvenes a los cuales les gustaba la actuación o diferentes actividades de expresión corporal; esta joven era Sakuno.

A Sakuno la actuación le ayudó mucho a lo que se refiere a su personalidad, la timidez que la caracterizaba cuando tenía 12 años sigue ahí pero en menor escala y los tartamudeos disminuyeron (desde que se fue Ryoma).

Y en lo relacionado al tenis mejoró mucho, no era una súper jugadora pero en el último año de secundaria logró ser titular durante los últimos 4 meses (la selección era mensual).

Después de terminar de arreglar sus maletas Sakuno fue a desayunar junto a sus compañeros.

—¡Ohayo! —dijo la pelirroja de lo más contenta.

—¡Ohayo! — respondieron en grupo sus amigos.

—Sakuno-chan ¿cómo amaneciste hoy día? —preguntó Hikari; ella era una chica de 16 años de cabellos largos negro con unos cuantos destellos azules, ojos color negro, de piel blanca, tenía buen cuerpo ya que ella practicaba natación y medía 1.65 cm (lo mismo que Sakuno).

—Muy bien, y por lo visto tu también —dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras ocupaba un lugar junto a Hikari— ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas, y estoy segura que tu también estas tan feliz como yo porque ya volvemos a nuestras casas ¿verdad? —contestó y afirmó Hikari muy sonriente.

—En eso no te equivocas Hikari —dijo Yahiko, un joven de 16 años de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, su piel no era muy clara, le gusta el fútbol y medía 1.70 cm— pero no solo ella está contenta sino todos los demás, pero lo malo de regresar es que no nos vamos a ver hasta el otro campamento y eso es mucho tiempo.

—Si tienes razón —dijo Yuri, ella tenía 15 años, era un poco más pequeña en tamaño que Sakuno y Hikari (1.60 cm), su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran pardos— pero nos podemos comunicar por teléfono, e-mail, etc. no sean pesimistas ¿si?

—Si tienes razón —dijo Sakuno— por ahora hay que disfrutar lo que nos queda del campamento ¿ok?

—¡Si! —respondieron al unísono Hikari, Yahiko y Yuri.

Después de terminar el desayuno todos se dirigieron al auditorio ya que el grupo de danza quiso realizar un espectáculo por el fin del campamento, y mientras estaban ahí Hikari comenzó la conversación.

—¿Se acuerdan el primer día de campamento? —dijo Hikari mientras miraba a sus compañeros con una sonrisa en el rostro— Sakuno no encontraba su cabaña estando frente a ella.

Todos asintieron recordando ese día con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Sakuno se sonrojaba por el solo hecho de recordarlo.

Flash back

Después de bajar del bus todos los campistas debían de dirigirse al auditorio para recibir una charla sobre las reglas del campamento y para que le digan las indicaciones necesarias para facilitar su estadía en este, al final de la charla todos recibieron una guía del campamento en el cual explicaba cada una de las actividades y un mapa anexo para saber donde se encontraba cada área (salones de danza, comedor, las cabañas, etc.) y así pues cada uno fue a buscar su respectiva cabaña puesto que sus pertenencias ya habían sido ubicadas en estas.

Mientras tanto una joven de cabello rojizo se encontraba en el medio del área de las cabañas con una guía del campamento en la mano sin saber a donde dirigirse ya que no entendía muy bien el mapa, y como aun no ubicaba sus cosas se dirigió hacia una de las cabañas a preguntar puesto que alrededor de estas no había nadie ya que faltaban una hora para que empiecen las actividades y todos se encontraban preparándose para estas.

—Knock, knock —tocó la puerta.

Luego de un momento una joven de cabellos negros largos le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó la joven.

—Et…etto ¿sabes donde se encuentra la cabaña #20? —pregunto la pelirroja un poco nerviosa como solía estarlo cuando conocía a alguien nuevo.

—Jajaja… —se empezó a reír la joven, mientras Sakuno la miraba con extrañeza ya que no sabia el motivo por el cual se reía— ay, lo siento lo que pasa es que tu pregunta me causó risa— y esto lo dijo mientras señalaba un letrero encima de la puerta, Sakuno siguió con la mirada la mano de la joven y se sonrojó cuando terminó de hacerlo ¡estaba en su propia cabaña y no se había dado cuenta!

—Go…gomen —se disculpó la pelirroja— seguro te distraje de lo que estabas haciendo y…

—No te disculpes —la interrumpió la joven— no me distrajiste, además preguntar no es un pecado pero por lo visto tú eres un poquito despistada, ¡ay! No me he presentado mi nombre es Hikari, ¿y el tuyo?

—Sakuno —respondió con una sonrisa, Hikari le había inspirado mucha confianza en esta pequeña plática.

—Bueno Sakuno creo que lo mejor es que pases para que arregles tus cosas porque falta poco para que comiencen las actividades —le aconsejó Hikari.

Entonces entraron a la cabaña y Sakuno se dio cuenta que había 3 camas y ellas solo eran dos, pero Hikari le explicó que la otra era de Yuri, que en ese momento se encontraba con su primo Yahiko.

Fin del flashback

—Aun no puedo creer que Sakuno sea tan despistada —dijo Yahiko— cuando me lo contaron no lo creía como una persona no puede darse cuenta que esta en frente del lugar que busca.

—Gracias —dijo Sakuno de la manera más sarcástica posible mientras se le iba el sonrojo.

Cuando terminó la presentación todos se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar y luego a las cabañas para llevar sus pertenencias a los buses indicados, los buses partirían a la 1:00 pm y eran 4 horas de viaje. Sakuno se sentó con Hikari mientras que Yuri se sentó con Yahiko atrás de estas.

Sakuno para pasar el tiempo decidió escuchar música, mientras tanto pensaba en su abuela, que este año iba a entrenar al equipo de tenis de la preparatoria; en Tomoka, a ella la había extrañado mucho en las vacaciones; en quedar bien en el equipo de tenis, _tenis _esa palabra la hacia pensar en _él_, lo seguía queriendo y no lo iba a negar, pero gracias a _él_ se trazó un nuevo objetivo, ser mejor cada día, mejor que el día anterior por eso ella da el todo por el todo en cada cosa que hace por más veces que se equivoque ella lo sigue intentando y es gracias a _él_.

De un momento a otro el bus empezó a perder velocidad y eso indicó que ya estaban a punto de llegar, el pensar que ya estaba cerca de su hogar la hizo sentir muy bien y además tenía el presentimiento que este año iba a ser diferente no sabía si iba a ser para bien o par mal pero algo iba a suceder de eso estaba segura.

Continuará...


	5. Llegada, encuentros y ¿desmayos?

**Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi**

Primero que nada les debo una gran disculpa por la demora, tengo razones talvez un poco "usadas" por asi decirlo pero es verdad, primero lo que escribia no me gustaba, falta de tiempo y tercero pero no menos importante mi monitor murió y tuve que esperar que me compraran otro.

Ahora con respecto al fanfic para que se hagan una idea con las fechas las clases van a ser del estilo americano (setiembre-junio) y en este caso ellos estan comenzando las clases la segunda semana de setiembre, en algunos casos pueda ser que ponga fechas y si las pongo van a ser del 2008 para que termine en el 2009, ok?

Otra cosita era si ustedes saben si el cupleaños de Sakuno, eso era todo y disculpenme de nuevo.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Llegada, encuentros y ¿desmayos?

Para la entrenadora Ryusaki este fin de semana estaba resultando un poco movido, primero que nada Ryoma llega para hospedarse en su casa porque a Nanjiro se le ocurrió la "gran idea" de que su hijo necesita estar con sus amigos, eso no lo discute, pero también porque tiene que conseguir novia, y ahí estaba su preocupación, Sakuno su nieta, según Nanjiro era la candidata perfecta para serlo, pero ella no quería que su nieta sufra por eso cuando hablo por teléfono con ella no le dijo nada sobre Ryoma y a este sobre su nieta, aunque sabe que el callar ha sido una tontería porque al final se van a ver y lo que tenga que ocurrir ocurrirá.

Por estos motivos la entrenadora no pasó una muy bonita noche pensando cual era la mejor manera de decirle a su nieta que Ryoma estaba en casa, y pero aun decirle del plan de Nanjiro porque si quería que ella conquistara a su hijo, ella debía de saber como mínimo algo sobre el plan.

—Sakuno, Sakuno ¿como te digo lo del plan? —Se decía la entrenadora mientras preparaba el desayuno— ¿como te digo de Ryoma?

Mientras tanto Ryoma estaba que echaba chispas mientras se dirigía a tomar desayuno ya que al parecer la entrenadora había puesto el despertador súper temprano ¡y es que para él 8:30 am un domingo era un crimen!

—Buenos días —dijo Ryoma al ver a la entrenadora preparar el desayuno, pero esta no le hacía el más mínimo caso, así que pensó que no lo había escuchado y volvió a saludar— Buenos días.

—¡Ah! Ryoma buenos días —dijo la entrenadora al percatarse de él porque realmente ni lo había escuchado y luego se dirigió al comedor para servir el desayuno.

Ryoma la siguió y cuando se sentó en la mesa se percató que solo había comida para ella sola, así que la llamó, le alzó un poco la voz y nada no reaccionaba no regresaba a la tierra, así que lo único que le quedó por hacer fue servirse él mismo el desayuno cosa que por lo general no hacia.

Luego del desayuno decidió ver un poco de televisión en su recamara para distraerse un poco, pero como no encontró nada interesante que ver, decidió que iba a entrenar un poco pero como no tenia ganas de salir lo iba a hacer en el patio trasero de la casa, así que agarró sus cosas y bajó pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la entrenadora no estaba ya que solo encontró una nota en la mesa del comedor.

_Ryoma_:

_Vuelvo en__ un momento solo fui a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo._

_Sumire_

—Se acordó de mi por lo visto —se dijo Ryoma ya que en la mañana ni se acordaba de él.

Después de leer la nota Ryoma siguió con su plan de entrenar y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que la entrenadora ya había regresado de hacer las compras, hasta que esta lo llamó para comer.

—Ryoma dentro de un rato vamos a comer —gritó la entrenadora desde el interior de la casa.

Este apenas la escuchó dejó de entrenar y entró a la casa pero como se encontraba todo sudado decidió darse una ducha. Ya eran cerca de las 3 pm cuando bajo a almorzar y se sentó en la mesa esta vez si había puesto los platos y vasos para los dos peor al momento en que la entrenadora salió de la cocina parecía de nuevo ausente ya que al servir la sopa estuvo apunto de servirle en el vaso si no la detiene a tiempo y la entrenadora al darse cuenta lo único que hizo fue disculparse y decirle que eso no iba a ocurrir nuevamente.

Luego del almuerzo Ryoma decidió tomar una siesta, mientras tanto la entrenadora se preparaba para ir a la estación para recoger a su nieta, pero primero fue a la habitación de nuestro querido príncipe.

Toc, toc —la entrenadora tocó la puerta pero no le respondía nadie, así que optó por entrar pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que Ryoma estaba dormido así que le dejó una notita (post it) en la televisión porsiacaso se levantara antes de que ella regrese, así que sin más que hacer decidió que era hora de irse porque ya iba a ser las 4:30 pm y su nieta llegaba a las 5:00 pm.

El camino de la casa a la estación se le hizo más largo de lo que esperaba pero llego a tiempo; por eso no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que en ese momento la vio bajar del autobús.

—¡Sakuno! —gritó la entrenadora.

En ese momento Sakuno se encontraba junto a Hikari, Yahiko y Yuri (cada uno ya había recogido sus maletas), y cuando escuchó el llamado de su abuela decidió despedirse de sus amigos recordándoles que deban llamarle de vez en cuando, después de eso se acercó a su abuela para poder saludarla.

—¡Abuela! —Gritó Sakuno mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba— te he extrañado tanto.

—Yo también —respondió la entrenadora mientras también la abrazaba— pero dime ¿cómo te fue? ¿Hiciste muchos amigos? —preguntaba la entrenadora mientras se dirigían hacia el auto para irse a la casa.

—Me fue muy bien, amigos lo que se dice amigos pues pocos pero me llevaba bien con todos —dijo Sakuno mostrando una gran sonrisa— en realidad el campamento fue estupendo.

—Eso suena muy bien —dijo la entrenadora mientras iba deteniendo el auto frente a la casa— se nota que te has divertido mucho.

—Pues si —dijo la ojicarmin mientras entraban a la casa— y dime abuela ¿hay alguna novedad?

—¿Novedad? Pues ninguna en realidad —dijo la entrenadora demostrando un poco de nervios mientras dejaba las maletas de Sakuno en su alcoba— solo que tenemos una visita nada más.

—¿una visita? —dijo la ojicarmin con la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro.

—Si, luego te la presento —dijo la entrenadora con un poco de nerviosismo, pero luego cambio el tema radicalmente— ¿te dije que ahora voy a ser la entrenadora del equipo de tenis de la preparatoria?

—¿En serio? No me lo habías dicho ¡estoy tan feliz! —Dijo Sakuno con una gran sonrisa— eso significa que vamos a pasar más tiempo juntas.

—Sakuno, cuando estaba en la secundaria no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas —dijo la entrenadora como si fuera algo que no es de su agrado.

—Bueno eso lo se… pero si te hubieras quedado en la secundaria hubiera sido mucho menos así que por eso estoy feliz —dijo Sakuno— bueno abuela me voy a dar una ducha y luego bajo a cenar ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras yo preparo la cena —dijo Sumire sensei mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras Sakuno se dirigía a su habitación para bañarse nuestro querido príncipe se estaba despertando de su pequeña siesta.

—Ahhh —bostezó el ojidorado mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se percató de la notita de la entrenadora, la leyó y la dejó donde la encontró; luego se escuchó un rugido por parte de su estómago y se dijo— creo que voy por algo de comer.

Dicho esto nuestro querido príncipe se dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo de comer pero en el pasadizo se encuentra con alguien que le resultaba familiar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ryoma.

—Ryo… ¿Ryoma?… —empezó a tartamudear Sakuno al verlo— ¿eres tú?

Ryoma no dijo nada ya que la pregunta la encontró fuera de lugar y solo se limito a mirarla como diciendo "acaso no me estas viendo".

En cambio Sakuno se empezó a acercar a Ryoma y cuando estuvo delante de él alzó su brazo para tocarlo porque ella pensaba que estaba soñando, que él no podía estar ahí y cuando rozó su mejilla todo se volvió negro para ella, pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de nuestro querido príncipe, ella no llegó a dar con el piso.

—¿Qué…? ¡Rayos! —Dijo Ryoma al momento en que Sakuno se desmayó y solo se le ocurrió "llamar" a la entrenadora— ¡Sumire sensei!

La entrenadora ante el grito de Ryoma subió lo más rápido que pudo y al ver a Ryoma con su nieta se sorprendió bastante y más la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Ryoma ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó la entrenadora mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su nieta y arreglaba las cosas para que Ryoma la dejara descansar, pero ante la pregunta él solo se encogió de hombros.

Después de dejar a Sakuno junto a su abuela Ryoma decidió seguir con su cometido de ir a la cocina por algo de comer pero en su cabeza también estaba el extraño comportamiento de _la chica del pasillo_ como él la llama, ya que _no sabe quien es_; luego se fue a su dormitorio y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mientras Ryoma dormía la entrenadora estaba preocupada por la reacción que su nieta tuvo al ver a Ryoma, pues no es normal que una persona se desmaye al ver a otra. Luego de un rato Sakuno despertó pero de dijo a su abuela que estaba bien que seguro había sido por cansancio, pero no mencionó ni una palabra sobre Ryoma, y como vio a su nieta mejor no decidió preguntar si se acordaba de Ryoma, solo se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente la entrenadora fue al cuarto de su nieta y la encontró dormida así que como ya era hora que se preparara para ir a la escuela decidió levantarla.

—Sakuno, Sakuno despierta —dijo la entrenadora mientras la movía un poco.

—mmm, mmm ¿abuela? —Dijo la pelirrojisa— ¿Qué hora es?

—Pues es hora que te levantes, así que vete a bañar —dijo la entrenadora.

—Esta bien, me doy una ducha rápida y bajo a desayunar —contestó Sakuno.

Al salir de la habitación de Sakuno la entrenadora se dirigió a la habitación de Ryoma, toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió, así que sin más ni más entró a la habitación y lo encontró dormido, se acerco a él y empezó a moverlo pero nada de nada el muchacho no despertaba.

—Ryoma —decía la entrenadora— ¡Ryoma! —gritó la entrenadora, y solo al gritó Ryoma por fin dio señales de despertar.

—Uhmm —dijo Ryoma mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Ya Ryoma sal de la cama, que debes ir a la escuela —dijo Sumire.

—Aja —fue lo único que dijo Ryoma a modo de respuesta.

Sin más que decir Sumire fue a preparar el desayuno, solo esperaba que esta vez cuando Sakuno viera a Ryoma no le pase lo de la noche anterior, cuando termino de servir el desayuno, vio a su nieta bajar muy alegre, ella ya estaba con su uniforme puesto (que era del modelo de marinero tipo Sakura Card Captor pero sin boina el modelo de verano y la falda de color negro) y llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola alta.

—Sakuno hija siéntate a desayunar —dijo la entrenadora.

—En realidad, estoy tan nerviosa por el inicio de clases que no me apetece nada —dijo la pelirrojisa, pero luego se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir ya que su abuela la miraba de mala manera— pero me puedo tomar el jugo y llevarme una tostadas para el camino, no creo que nos demoremos mucho en ir.

—Bueno en realidad, vas a tenerte que ir sola a la escuela porque tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero que te demores en el primer día de clases ¿de acuerdo? —informó la entrenadora.

—Esta bien abuela —respondió Sakuno mientras terminaba su desayuno y se levantaba de la mesa— hasta luego.

—Hasta luego que te vaya bien —se despidió la entrenadora dándole un beso en la frente a su nieta.

Luego de que se fuera su nieta Ryoma bajo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, a pesar de que ya era hora de irse.

—Ryoma, por lo visto tu no cambias —dijo la entrenadora mientras lo observaba acercarse a la mesa para tomar desayuno.

Ryoma solo la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada porque no le encontraba lógica a lo que había dicho la entrenadora.

—Debería decirte que te apuraras para ir a la escuela porque ya se te hace tarde, pero hoy te vas a ir conmigo —informó la entrenadora mientras Ryoma seguía comiendo— porque aun queda algunos documentos por llenar en la escuela.

Ryoma solo se encogió de hombros luego de escuchar a su entrenadora, cuando termino el desayuno, se dirigió a la escuela junto con la entrenadora, primero pasaron por la dirección para confirmar algunos datos y luego mandaron a Ryoma hacia la enfermería.

—Toc, toc

—Pase —respondió la enfermera.

Ryoma entro a la enfermería y le entrego un papel a la enfermera donde indicaban su nombre y las razones por las que iba. Luego de los análisis la enfermera le entrego un papel con el cual le permitían ingresar a clases fuera de la hora.

Mientras Ryoma se dirigía a su salón la entrenadora estaba pensando que no debía demorar más en hablar con su nieta sobre Ryoma así que decidió mandarla a llamar.

—Toc, toc

—Pase —dijo el profesor

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa profesor —dijo una joven, era la asistente de la entrenadora— pero la entrenadora Ryusaki necesita la presencia de la alumna Ryusaki en su oficina.

—Está bien —respondió el profesor— dígale que dentro de un momento ella irá.

—De acuerdo y disculpe otra vez —dijo la joven asistente y se retiró.

Luego de unos minutos en los que el profesor terminó la explicación previamente interrumpida, este le indico a Sakuno que ya podía ir donde su abuela, y cuando Sakuno abre la puerta ve a la persona que se encuentra delante de ella, se empieza a sentir mareada y luego ve todo negro, pero por suerte Ryoma logró sostenerla antes que caiga al piso, y el profesor le indica que la lleve a enfermería.

Sumiré sensei al enterarse que su nieta estaba en la enfermería fue lo más rápido que pudo y al ver a Ryoma ahí se imagino la razón por la cual su nieta estaba ahí.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —se preguntó la entrenadora mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su nieta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *


End file.
